Forbidden Love
by xForgottenxSecretx
Summary: Vampires and werewolves aren't the only mythical creatures in the world. They are also Vampire's worst enemy... "I love you...but what we have is called a Forbidden Love." I suck at summaries. All normal pairings except for: EdwardxOC OCxOC EdwardOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Moving Forward**

**S**ometimes people just wonder what to do when your family breaks down… Well… what we do, is we move forward. Mostly in a way that's emotional. Another option is just to _run away_, and that is exactly what we did…

And by 'we', I mean me and my best friend, Miyuuki (Yuuki for short.).

I mean technically we didn't _run_… there are great inventions now-a-days called planes, trains, cars, etc. Well, what we did, was that we used the money we've been saving up (for college), and we went to one place where our parents would _definitely_ wouldn't look for us.  
Forks.  
Yes, Forks, a small place where there is practically no sunshine at all… Our parents knew enough about us, to know that we loved sunshine…

Yes, _loved_, not anymore; it's too hot sometimes in Texas. Yes, we _did_ live in Texas, but now, we're looking for some apartments, or some cheap homes in Forks.

Heck, all the things are cheap around there. So we're still on the plane, looking at houses for sale on our laptops that we earned by ourselves. Yes, by _ourselves_**.**  
"We're running away from our lives. Our _lives_." I said to my partner in crime, being overwhelmed by realization.  
"I know, but we're moving to Forks! Forks! Where there is no sunshine, all green, and you do know that green is one of my favorite colors." Yuuki said back to me, grinning.  
Yuuki can make the biggest problems seem so small.  
The reason _why_ we're running away, our family broke down. Well, we didn't share one, but we considered each other as sisters, so here's Yuuki's story first.

Well, she was born in Texas, her mother as beautiful as she was kind, with laugh lines across her face. She was _the_ ray of sunshine, her father on the other hand, well…  
He could've been more enthusiastic at times, but he's just a normal guy.  
This year, her mother had died of cancer. It was a sad, sad day. It was about 11 years after we had met, and we comforted each other the whole time. She was like a mother to me.

When Yuuki grew up, she found out that her father didn't seem as sad as she was. He did his regular things, even his job _when_ his wife died…on the _day_ that his wife died. Yuuki became very suspicious, and wondered why he did that. She saw that there was lipstick on her father's shirt two days after Valerie (her mother) had died, and she was very upset with her father.

She asked him about it, and he said, while he was on the train when he got to work, a lady might've bumped into him. Yuuki accepted this, but only for a while…she had found out later that her father takes a cab. She started to yell at him, and he yelled back. After their little predicament, Yuuki ran up the stairs crying.

She had (she brought it with her on the trip) a large portrait of her mother hanging right by her mirror, and she cried until her eyes ran dry, and then she found out that her father had a girlfriend. Even during the marriage that he and Valerie had. The only reason that he had married her was to gain the money in Valerie's family.

Too bad for him, Valerie was suspicious as well, and had left the money to her daughter. During the time, that Yuuki found out that her father had a secret affair, she began to call him by his first name… which just so happened to be Robert, but she calls him Bob. Haha, Bob. Such a stupid name.  
While Yuuki and I were both there at her house, her father had a huge fit. (Not a 3 year old version, the middle aged man version, which had a bunch of **colorful** words) He had been yelling of how he deserved it, and how the 'scum' would waste it on everything.  
That's when Yuuki had enough and had moved in with me…

It only lasted for a few _minutes._  
Here's how my story started.  
Well, I was born in New York, no where _near_ Texas, but I had moved to Britain right after I was born. I also spent the majority of my summers there. That's why, when I get really angry, I have a British accent.

Then when I was 6 we moved, and I had met Yuuki. She was and still is the smartest idiot I know. Anyways, a few years ago, my mother left my father. My mother had left because she was very young, a little too young for this commitment we call marriage. My father was in depression for a while, but was still very happy to know that I was still with him. He spoiled me with everything, sometimes I got little bit too much. He would always laugh at me and say: "You are different among other teens." Then he would always ruffle up my already ruffled hair.

He made my life amazing. Though sometimes I could see him staring at my mother's photo and crying himself to sleep, my father is a strong man. He was in the army for a few years after my mother had left. When he came back, he taught me ways to defend myself. This was a total plus for the years he was gone.  
Now, remember, Yuuki and I, were running away. I was only running away because of Yuuki, not of my father. I loved him to death. Yuuki and I went over to my house and saw that my father wasn't there.

Like I said, we only stayed there for a few minutes.  
I ran up the stairs with Yuuki, and grabbed all of my stuff for our trip that we had planned on the way to my house. I had left a loving letter to my father, though; I wasn't telling him where I had gone.

So then, we climbed down the ladder that I had set up for a while now, and quickly ran to the nearest person we could trust.  
Who just so happened to be the librarian, and she was a very kind person.  
We told her to just bring us to the nearest airport. (We had already bought our tickets) She didn't ask questions until we were all in the car and drove. She asked what we were doing. We explained it to her, but only the main idea.  
We were surprised at how well she took it.  
By the time we got to the airport, it was only 1 o' clock. So we thanked her, and boarded the plane, and that is where we left off.  
"So, what are we going to do when we get there?" I questioned Yuuki before we had sat down.  
"Hmm," She started, putting on her seatbelt. "We could probably just like, live a normal life, finish college, and just go with the flow, you know?"  
"Ha, you're a poet and you didn't even know it." I said to her, grinning.  
"Hey, Emberlynne? I was wondering about something." She asked me, holding a magazine she had found about Forks.  
"Yes." I said, it sounding more of a statement than a question.  
"Is your mom's maiden name is Johnson?" She asked, one of the questions she should know.  
"Of course! Didn't you know that?!" I said, surprised.  
"I just wanted to make sure." She said quietly, still staring at the page that she was on.

"What?" I asked her, worried.  
"Umm…Err…I'm just gonna ask a random question. Does your mother work as a doctor?" She asked me.  
"Mmhmm. So what about it?" I asked her.  
"Oh not much, only that your mom lives in Forks." She said curtly.  
"Are you being sarcastic?" I half-whispered.  
"Well, information magazines don't lie. Your mother is one of the head doctors at the hospital in Forks." She said plainly, handing me the magazine.  
I stared at the article that was there.

_Our hospital provides everything you need for a nice stay.  
Our nurses are here to tend to your every need.  
Our doctors are the finest in the area.  
With two of the best doctors working here,  
Carlisle Cullen and Alicia Johnson._

That was all I needed to read…  
Yuuki stared at me anxiously. "You okay?" She asked.  
I tried to say something, but all that came out was a squeak.  
"This is your pilot speaking. We're arriving in Washington in 5 minutes." The pilot said. Yuuki checked the time on her watch.  
"Whoa! Time has _passed!_ About… 5 hours past since we left!" Yuuki said this bit of information to me.  
I stared at her wide-eyed. I guess when you have a lot to think about, time does pass by fast.  
We arrived at the airport in some town that I didn't know, and got off as quickly as possible.  
"Wait, how are we getting to Forks?!" I asked her, suddenly realizing the flaw.  
Yuuki just grinned and pointed at a burly man holding a sign that read 'SOMOTO' which was Yuuki's last name. I saw that he was wearing a tux.  
"You got a limo!" I said to her, as if she didn't realize that.  
"Yeah, I did. Only the _best_ for me and my _best_ friend!" She grinned. "I got you into this mess anyways. This is one of the ways for making up for it."  
We walked up to the man, and found out he had a heavy Scottish accent. I tried not to laugh, and apparently so did Yuuki. He drove us out to Forks, and we thanked him as we paid him.

"Uhh…" Yuuki stuttered.  
"What?" I asked her finally looking to where she was. Freaking A!  
A. Freaking. Mansion…oh, what's this?

I checked out the resident's name:  
Alicia Johnson.  
"Is she home?" I managed to choke out.  
Yuuki nodded, and pointed to a glossy black viper parked in the driveway.

"Oh yeah! My mom is still cool!" I said, grinning happily.  
"Should we ring the doorbell?" Yuuki asked, uncertain.  
I urged her to go, and ring it. We waited for a while, rang the doorbell twice more, and then we heard feet shuffling through the house.  
"I'm coming!" said a light voice.  
My breath got caught in my throat. I came to realization. _What the heck am I going to say?!_  
Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a middle-aged woman. With captivating hazel eyes...

The eyes I always remembered when I was a kid. Full of emotion every time I did anything.  
"Umm…Mrs. - I mean Ms. Phoenix?" asked Yuuki.  
"Oh my, I haven't been called that in _years_. Call me Dr. Johnson or Ms. Johnson. In fact, just call me Alicia." She smiled towards us.  
"Oh, okay…" Yuuki replied, lost for words.  
"Well, may I ask why you are here today?" Alicia asked.  
"Well…" Yuuki started.  
"Mom…" I half-whispered, surprising myself.  
Alicia just stared at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**After All These Years**

**A**licia opened her mouth in shock, but did not answer.  
"Umm, Ms. Johnson?" Yuuki asked. She's calmer than me and my mom put together. "I'm Yuuki…and this is Emberlynne…you should remember her…I mean, she's your daughter."

"No, that's impossible Yuuki and Emberlynne are in Texas… Who are you people?!" Alicia demanded. "I am going to send you back where you came from!"

I had tears in my eyes. "Mom…there's trouble at home. It's not even home anymore! Don't send us back there! Valerie… Mom! Valerie died!" I screamed. I couldn't keep it bottled inside anymore, and Alicia was going to send us back there.

Yuuki, too, had tears in her eyes, while she just nodded as I rambled on about the troubles at home.  
Alicia just looked at me with her eyes. But there was something different about them… they seemed to be filled with sadness and love.  
She hugged the both of us, for we were crying miserably now.  
I felt that there were tears dropping on my shirt, but they weren't only mine, they were my mother's and best friend's too.  
"W-w-we ran away." Yuuki stammered. "We wondered if you could help us find a house…"  
"Good gracious, no! You are going to stay with me! We need to get you to school, my goodness, are you crazy? You still need to finish your schooling!" Alicia scolded us.  
I felt a smile tug at my lips. There she goes, going all 'mom' on us.  
Yuuki nodded towards Alicia. "Okay, we'll stay. Right, Emberlynne?"

I, of course, agreed.

"So, it's all settled. Oh, gosh. We have to get you two cars!" Alicia said to us.  
We just stared at her in disbelief. "Cars?"  
"We were hoping to save the money for…" Yuuki started, but what _were_ we going to save them for?  
"Oh no! You aren't going to buy it, I am! I mean, I do great in the stock market. _Thanks to Alice, it's like she's psychic._" Alicia said, whispering the last part so that we were not meant to hear.

She zoned out for a while, and then came back to earth.  
"But! No! We'll buy our own things!" Yuuki and I protested. We hated it when adults think that we weren't responsible, and just bought our own stuff.  
Alicia didn't object. All she said was:

"Okay! So, on our way to town!" Alicia said happily.  
We all piled into the car, and I couldn't believe that only a few minutes ago, we were crying our hearts out…times flies by fast.  
"So, after all these years… what have you guys been doing?" Alicia asked conversably.  
"Well, we both got jobs…" I said to her.  
"Yeah! At the same place…" Yuuki continued on.  
"The roller skating rink down by our place." Yuuki and I said in unison, and we turned our heads to look at each other, and burst out laughing.  
My mom gave us a look that said _'Where'd you inherit your craziness?'_  
"Don't worry Mom, we learned the best from you!" I said to her. Yuuki laughed along with me. It felt so good to call Alicia, 'Mom'…

We talked and talked for what felt like for hours, and it turned out that we did.  
"Okay, so here's a great place for cars! And motorcycles!" Alicia said to us.  
Whoa. Seattle. We're _in_ Seattle!  
Alicia walked us through the buildings, and out, finding the right kind of car for us.  
"It's beautiful…" I said.  
I was staring at a pure black motorcycle, it just screamed out my name.  
"Emberlynne…" My mother said warningly to me. "It's dangerous."  
"I'll pay for it myself!" I said in defense. Anything to get that beautiful bike.  
Alicia just sighed in defeat…my mom had always been a total pushover.  
My mom and I were looking around, trying to find Yuuki. I went around the whole place, just to find her in a black convertible.  
"It feels so comfortable in here! The seats are so cool! And look! Cup holders that come out on a push of a button!" Yuuki said in excitement.

I had expected just this, well, except for the cup holder thing, but I did know it had to have a 'cool' stupid feature.  
"It can go over 200 miles an hour!" Yuuki said again, as she looked at the speedometer.  
That caught my interest, it _did_ go over 200!  
"The perfect car for a clean getaway." Yuuki said, praising the car.  
My mother found us both just sitting in the car, pretending we were actually driving.  
"Ooh, Yuuki! Great choice!" My mother complimented.  
Yuuki and I both grinned; of course it was a great choice… _Yuuki_ chose it.   
So we talked to the car salesman, and he made a deal with us.  
My mother then started to ask Yuuki and me to leave, we did, and when we went outside, there was a great surprise to us.  
Yuuki's car and my bike ready to go! When I had my 16th birthday, one of my close friends was going to be an engineer when he grew up, and a great one at that!  
He was bragging of how he could do these things, we didn't believe him. He showed us the tricks, and _man,_ were we wrong! He had the right to brag, no, not only the _right_**,** he _had_ to brag!  
He actually taught all of us (there were actually only three, not including our guy friend, me, Yuuki, and this other dude named Nathan.) how to ride the motorcycles, but Nathan, already knew too. Yuuki and I were the only people left to go, and so, we tried it, it was so cool! But since, Yuuki ate right before that, she reminded herself not to eat when going to ride a motorcycle again.  
Man, one of my favorite memories.  
I then remembered of how we were going to school on Monday. (Today is Saturday.)  
Damn it… I don't want as much attention… but if I ride with Yuuki, there might be some attention drawn to that car too, but…less attention to a girl who _seems_ breakable on a motorcycle.  
FYI, I am _not_ breakable! Or, I should say, not _easily_ breakable.  
"Okay! Let's get hom-...Gosh! I need to run by the store!" My mom chirped.  
"Mom? We'll go, just give us a map and we'll find out ourselves just lead us to your house, or should I say, _our_ house, and we'll go to the store. Yuuki and I need to get to know the place anyways." I said to my mom.  
My mom, once again, nodded, and we were off.

Once we arrived at home, my mom gave us the GPS system from her car, and told us that the store was already set as our destination.  
We said goodbye to her, and got into Yuuki's car. Then we turned the GPS on.  
Since Yuuki was driving, she had a great sense of direction, me…I just walk around, and end up where I was supposed to be… sometimes me and Yuuki switch.  
"We're here. And stop biting your nails!" Yuuki scolded me.  
"You bite yours!" I protested against her.  
She laughed, but didn't say anymore.  
I grumbled under my breath as we walked towards the Wal-Mart.  
"WAL-MART! Man, we had such a huge one on by 2920," I said reminiscing of Texas, our used-to-be home.  
"Yes, we did! Now stop remembering the past, and get on with the present!" Yuuki said, dragging me by her side. "Wait! You'r- my- FOOT!" I screamed at her.

She then noticed that my foot had a bunch of scratches on it, thanks to the stupid rocks on the freaking parking lot.  
She inhaled sharply. "Looks like that hurt."  
"It's BLEEDING. Bloody heck man! Bloody heck!" I couldn't bring my self to say the actual word, for there were kids around us.  
"Umm…it seemed that today was not the best day for you to wear flip-flops." Yuuki said sheepishly.  
"…You think?!" I demanded. "…hmm. I'm fine; thank God that it's not really _gushing_ out blood. Man. I hate the freaking smell."

I hadn't mentioned anything to Yuuki, but it felt like there were pairs of eyes, either staring at my foot, or at my head. The heated gaze made me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm really sorry." Yuuki apologized, sincerity rang in every word.

"It's alright." I said, accepting her apology. I was trying to get out of that place as fast as I could. "Let's get the things we need."

When we finished getting the food, drinks, and other necessities, we went home.

Our home. Our new home.

"…Err…So what now?" Yuuki asked my mom when we just sat watching the T.V.

"…I have already registered you for your school; you'll be going to Forks High School, no surprise there." Alicia said to us.  
Her pager began to beep.  
"Okay, so it seems that you either have the whole day to yourself, or you can come with me to the hospital." Alicia said, giving us our options.  
I felt Yuuki freeze up next to me; I know her fear for hospitals, ever since this year.

"Um, we'll go." Yuuki said quietly.

I stared at her in silence. _Sometimes, she is the bravest little person I know._ I smiled mentally to myself. Thank God, my foot stopped bleeding. If it hadn't, I don't know _what_ my mom would do!  
"Okay… You guys ride in Yuuki's car." Alicia said to us.

And now we were off.  
The drive to the hospital was short; it was like the hospital was just next door to us.  
"So, you guys can stay in the…waiting room I guess." Alicia said.  
"Is there a kid's place?" I asked her.  
There are only a few things that we like about hospitals.  
The Kid's Place.  
The Snack Machine.  
And the T.V.  
"Yeah, there is." Alicia replied to us. "Go straight down this hallway, and it's on your second left."  
Yuuki and I followed Alicia's directions, and we ended up there.  
".Gosh. They have those thingy-majigies that change color when you touch them, the harder you press it, the darker it gets!" Yuuki exclaimed in excitement.  
I noticed that they did have what she was talking about, even if she hadn't describe it well. I called it a heat pad. A pad that changes color by the temperature it's touched with.

We started playing with these things, and then got bored and watched T.V. This went on for a while.

And by a while, I mean five minutes.

"I hate hospitals." Yuuki said in a sad tone.  
I sat by her and patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"No, not _that_, not right now, I mean there's nothing to do." Yuuki said bored.

I often confuse her boredness with sadness. I mean with Yuuki, who can tell the difference?

"Girls?" Alicia called over to us. She was in her uniform. "I would like you to join me right now, and get to know the hospital…"  
"Okay mom! We'll be right there!" I yelled towards her.

Yuuki and I got up, and took our stuff. Then we followed Alicia.

"Oh! It's Carlisle!" Alicia said. Looking towards a person whose back was faced to us. "Carlisle!"  
The man turned around.

I was absolutely surprised at how _young_ he looked! I looked towards Yuuki; her gaze upon him was as confused as mine.

"Carlisle, this is my daughter, Emberlynne; and her friend, Yuuki." Alicia introduced us.

"Umm…Hello, Dr…Cullen." I said, uncertainly…I was trying to remember if that was his last name from what I read in the magazine on the plane. "I'm Emberlynne."  
"Hello." Carlisle smiled warmly. "And you must be Yuuki, what a pleasure to meet you both. And might I add, please call me Carlisle."  
He shook both of our hands, and nodded to his request.  
"They both will be going to go to Forks High School, aren't your children attending there too?" Alicia asked him.

"Of course. It's the closest high school here. Hence the name." Carlisle said, chuckling. "Well, it was nice meeting you both. But I have some work to do, and hopefully my children won't give you any harm."  
I thought that it was just a joke about any harm, but his face looked solemn. It didn't fit well with his face.

"Ah, I have to go too." Alicia said, looking at her pager again. "You guys head home."  
Yuuki and I agreed that we were both tired.  
"Man, a whole day in Forks already…" Yuuki said, while stifling a yawn.

"Yeah…Freaking A…dude, it's already 10." I said to her...  
"Whoa…Okay, let's get some sleep…-" Yuuki cut her sentence off. "Is that…what I think it is…?"  
I looked in the room where she was gazing at. "Holy crap! It's an arcade!!" I said my eyes wide.

I suddenly felt more awake than ever.  
"It's Rock Band…2?! You've got to be kidding me!!" Yuuki said, smiling.

"I call guitar!" I said racing towards the electronic instrument.  
We played on for a long while this time…about 4 hours.  
"Dude, it's past 2… Your mom's not back yet." Yuuki said to me.

"I wouldn't say that." We heard a voice from upstairs.  
"Mom?! How'd you get in?!" I yelled towards the voice.

"Back door. Doesn't make much noise. Went up the stairs while you were playing Paramore." Alicia said boringly, coming down the stairs.

"Oh." was all that I and Yuuki said.

Alicia yawned. "You girls need to get some sleep right now."

We agreed, and so we fell asleep in the room that Alicia set up for us.

It was a dreamless sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**First Day**

**S**chool…  
Starts today…

"I don't want to go!" I whined as Yuuki pulled the bed sheets off me.  
"GET UP!" bellowed Yuuki angrily.  
"Shut up!! Why do you have to be a morning person!? You're such a morning person that you make people think that they go in slow motion…in the morning!"  
I could practically see Yuuki rolling her eyes. "That is the worst insult I've ever heard."  
I just grumbled… I was too tired to answer.  
"…It is 7:45…15 minutes 'til school, dude." Yuuki warned me, closing the door behind her as she left.

15…minutes…15…minutes…wait, _15?!_ It takes me that long just to take a ¼ shower.  
I suddenly rose up from my bed and ran towards the bathroom door.  
"Argh!" I said in annoyance, as I went through the cold water in the shower… Yes, I take cold showers. Nothing is wrong with that.  
"Ember~" Yuuki called out in a sing-song voice. "10 minutes~"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her angrily, as I turned the water saving water off.  
I put on my clothes and fixed my hair.  
"Come on, come on~! I'm already in the car!" Yuuki shouted at me, as I slammed the door to our newly found house.  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I said, jumping into the passenger seat.  
We then found out that the school was as close as the hospital was.

"It's pretty convenient of how we live close by the places we usually go to…" Yuuki commented.  
"Yeah. It is." I said, agreeing. I couldn't help but notice that most of the cars here were probably used or hand-me-downs. It made me feel uncomfortable.  
But then again, only a few cars were here…wait, only a _few_…?  
"What time does school start?" I said, trying to level my voice.  
"…9:00." Yuuki said, grinning.  
"I. Hate. You." I pointed out to her.  
"You need to learn to wake up earlier." she said to me, shrugging.

"I still hate you." I mumbled angrily. I am _not_ a morning person.  
"Whateve-" Yuuki started. "Dang! What is that!?"  
I looked over to what she was gazing at.

"That is beau~ti~ful." I let out a low whistle. There, right there in front of us, was a shiny Volvo S60R…but not only the car…the people _in_ it!  
"…who are _they_?" Yuuki said in amusement.  
"I don't know, but I bet we'll find out later… We always do." I said, but mostly to myself. I need to find out who they were…or maybe _what_ they were.  
I'm going crazy.

Yuuki and I went up to the front office to get our new schedules. We knocked once on the door and entered.  
"May I help you?" a lady at the front desk asked. I soon found out that her name was Ms. Cope. There was a nametag right in front of her.  
"Umm… We have to get some schedules for Emberlynne Phoenix and Yuuki Somoto." Yuuki said, stuttering a bit.  
"Ah, yes. Hope you will enjoy it here at Forks!" Ms. Cope smiled; it seems that she was trying too hard.  
"Okay…" I mumbled under my breath.  
As we got our schedules, we compared them…  
We only had 3 classes together.

Sure, out of 7 that's pretty good, but for us…not good enough.  
"Dagnabbit." I said, annoyed. I was so used to me and Yuuki being together for like 24/7.  
Yuuki just sighed. "Man, I was hoping your mom could do something about this."  
"She probably could, but won't." I said to her. I felt my frown get a little smaller. I knew that she was in Gym, my least favorite class. And it was the last one of the day.

I sighed once more. "This sucks like…well, I can't think of anything. Oh, this sucks like expired chocolate!"  
After I had finished that sentence, the bell rang. A little bit too early for me and Yuuki.

"Off to different classes…" Yuuki mumbled sadly under her breath. We were like attached at the hip when we were kids, and still are…hopefully, this won't change it.

"Bye…" I mumbled under my breath, as I headed of to English.

My schedule seemed so different compared to Yuuki's.

Only three classes together! Three!

First is Trig, then it's, Spanish, then lunch (Lunch doesn't count), and last but not least, Gym. Did I mention that I hated Gym?! And this year, it's with guys. We were always separated in Texas. Guys either outside or in or Girls either outside or in. Never together!  
I entered the separate building and saw that my homeroom class…-

Was pretty small… I wasn't used to small.

I cleared my throat to get the attention of my teacher.

"Ah, yes. You must be… Miss Phoenix. Am I correct?" He had asked in a faded British accent. "I'm Mr. Mason."

"Y-yeah." I answered lamely.

"Please introduce yourself to the class, and then take your seat next to… Miss Cullen…?"

The girl he was referring to raised her hand and smiled.

I smiled weakly back; at least she was friendly enough. I started my introduction.

"Hello everyone. My name is Emberlynne, that's pronounced Em-bur-linn, Fee-nicks or Fee-oh-nicks, I moved from Spring, Texas; and now live with my mom."

Everyone sort of clapped, and then I sat down in my assigned seat.

The girl on my right, the one who also greeted me before, introduced herself.

"Hi! My name's Emmaline Cullen; everyone was expecting you and Yuuki to come here to this school. I mean, there are no secrets here in Forks!" She said; smiling, her gleaming teeth showing.

"Oh, well, you should've heard my spiel. Emberlynne." I said, shaking her hand.

"Hmm, if you don't mind me saying, you smell really nice. Like…cherry blossoms…" She added.

I smiled. "Thanks for somebody noticing. I use it all the time." I laughed. "It's really a nice smell. My favorite one actually. You should smell my friend, Yuuki's. She smells like ocean breeze…!"

_Man, somebody finally noticed! Cherry blossoms are my favorite!_ I thought to myself, grinning on the inside.

"That's nice. My favorite, specifically, is a lilac type of smell. Very sweet smelling to me." She said, laughing a bit.

Suddenly, something popped into my mind.

"Hey, did you ride a Volvo S60R today?" I couldn't help myself from asking. I was too overwhelmed to find out who _they_ were.  
She blinked in amusement. "Er, yeah. My brother's Edward's car."

"Oh…okay. I just saw the car, and it looked pretty amazing." I said, trying not to sound too weird.

"Shh. It's time to listen." She said, putting her finger to her lips. I saw that the room got darker, and a video started to play.

After the video was done, I was off to Government.

It was as boring as heck. (Not that heck is boring, I don't think it is… Morbid, maybe…)

Government…Not particularly my favorite subject, though time flown by, and I was already in Trig.

I smiled when I saw that Yuuki was already in her seat, almost jolting up when she saw me. She gestured me to sit right next to her.

"Ember! This is Jessica." She said, pointing to the girl in front of us. "Jessica Stanley, she's in my Biology class."

Jessica waved, and we talked until the bell rang. We asked her things about the school that we didn't know, and she seemed very helpful, but also…she talked a lot. Jessica gave us extra information that we certainly didn't need.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts, when Yuuki told me to hurry up, she doesn't like being slow. It's in her nature.  
"Ember… We're here already." Yuuki told me as we entered Spanish.

I noticed that someone was sitting there, waving. I saw someone who had the same eyes as her, but those (and the dark circles under their eyes) were the only things they had in common.

"Ember!" Emmaline called over to me, she didn't seem at all happy as she was in English…. I wonder what it was…

"Hey Emmaline…" I said to her. I was pretty timid right now.

Yuuki pushed my arm.

"Oh. Er, this is Yuuki." I mumbled to the people in front of me.

"Hi Yuuki. This is Alice. She's my other sister." Emmaline said to us.

"Um, not to bother you. But who else is in your family?" Yuuki asked the two girls. "I'm just a little curious is all…"

"Edward, Jasper, Hunter, Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme." They said simutaniously.

"That's a lot of people." I commented; I hit myself mentally. _That sounded so stupid._

"Well…yeah. It is. I guess." Alice replied back, she seemed so...I don't know.

"Class is starting." Emmaline said quietly; Yuuki and I sat down in our seats next to the sisters.

The teacher blabbered on and on and on, geeze, some teachers never shut up! I checked the clock, only _10 minutes_ has passed.

After a long and agonizing hour, it was time for lunch. The reason I wanted to get out so much was because that I wanted to see Emmaline's and Alice's whole family.

I noticed that people were around them, and yet, they stood out like flamingos in a herd of elephants.

"Ember!" Jessica called my name. She probably noticed I was staring at the Cullen family. "C'mon, our table is over there." She pointed to another table that was far away from _them_.  
_This sucks so badly._ I thought/whined as I took a seat next to Mike.

"Hey, Ember…Yuuki–!" Mike said to get our attention.

"What?" Yuuki asked, her tone sounding completely and uber bored.

"So, we're all hanging out this weekend at the movies. Wanna come with?" Mike asked both me and my best friend.

"I don't know. I think I'm busy." I said…and I was _pretty much_ telling the truth. I had wanted to go out and see different places that I would usually go to.

I mean me and Yuuki go to the movies every week, but… I can tell that she just wants to hang out without any other people.

Yuuki agreed with my statement. "I mean we _would_ go, but… we're just gonna go study and read at the library."

…_That doesn't sound as bad as an idea. Then we can go find a random ice cream shop._ I thought, absolutely excited for the week to end.

Unfortunately, today is Monday. Monday and Wednesday are my _bad_ days. It's when I get harmed (emotionally or physically) in some kind of way. Physical pain, I can manage. Sometimes emotional…just takes over for a while.

"Hey, Ember…" I heard a voice behind me…

I turned around, and out of nowhere appears Emmaline.

The girls at the table started to shuffle uncomfortably in their seats, and the boys were absolutely awed by her presence.

"…Yeah?" I asked, trying to look calm around the people around me.

"I was just going to ask… you know that project we have for English, right?" Emmaline had asked me.

"Y-yes." I said. I had actually completely forgotten about it!

She smiled her stunning smile. "I was wondering if you had wanted to be my partner on it. I mean, you're new and everything. If you want, Yuuki could work on it with us. Actually, I was hoping _both_ of you could do it with me."

"Oh…" It had taken Yuuki and me a while to think. "Sure…! Of course!"

Emmaline smiled once again and said, "Great! So, shall we meet after school? At the library?"

It was like she heard Yuuki saying about going to the library…

Freaky.

So I replied, sounding more cool and calm then I really was, "Yeah, we'll meet you then…"

Once Emmaline was gone. Everyone around us started to chat on the double. There were oodles of questions, one after another.

"So, how'd you get so close to the Cullens?!" – Jessica

"Whoa, she is hot!" – Eric

"There was _no_ way she was talking to you!" – Lauren

There were many others, and I wished I could answer these things (Besides the second one.), but I couldn't.  
I looked at Yuuki for some help, but she didn't have anything to say. She just shrugged her shoulders and put on a confused expression on her face.

"…so it's official. We have plans…that are school-related." Yuuki said lamely. As if it being school-related makes it twice as important.

"Yeah. So we're probably going to be seeing you next weekend. Hopefully." I added, though they probably knew I wasn't making any promises.

Around the table was pretty quiet, and I looked through my dark curtain (in which I call hair.) and saw the Cullens three tables down, second to the left.

It had looked like Rosalie (the only other female there.) was ready to burst out at Emmaline.

How could I tell?  
I don't know. I thought it was pretty obvious, because of Rosalie's facial expression.

Absolutely livid.

Emmaline looked so calm. I would've been shaking in my boots…if I was wearing any.

"Ember!" I heard Jessica yell at me.  
I snapped my head around and saw that everyone was staring at me.

Jessica finally sighed when she found out that she had my attention. "I was just wondering if we could come with you to the library. You know, like a group project?"

I knew that this was just a way to get closer to the Cullens. Though I hadn't point it out… I looked at Yuuki for some help. Once she found my gaze, it looked like she suddenly had a great interest in her salad.

I looked at everyone around, overwhelmed by their heated gazes. "Err…I'm just saying. But had she mentioned you guys?" _That sounded so mean._ I slapped myself mentally.

"Oh. Right." Lauren said curtly, with a hint of agitation. "You did know that they're all adopted, right?"

"Yeah, we knew that." Yuuki answered before me.

"Oh, well did you know that they're all _together_? Like _together-together_?" Lauren said, with a smirk on her face. "Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett. Though Edward, Hunter, and Emmaline are all single. But none of them had said 'yes' to any of the people who asked them out. Apparently none of the people here are good enough for them."

I noticed that her smirk and smug look faltered for a while. She might've asked one of the guys out. Or both of the guys out. Though they said 'no.'. Sorry, I had to enjoy this moment. That's what she gets for being a total jerk/prep to Yuuki and me. Even when we didn't do anything wrong!

I tried to stifle a laugh, but then what came out was a distorted cough. Everyone looked at me, except for Yuuki.

I could almost see her laughing.

I caught Yuuki's attention and threw a large grin at her. Of course, she smiled back. This was too funny not to do anything about it.

I could practically see a vein throbbing in Lauren's forehead.

"Okay…just remember that nothing can happen between you and the male Cullens." Lauren said, totally aggravated by me and Yuuki.

"Uhh… Okay. Should I care?" I asked, not really getting the point.  
I mean… Yeah, the guys were _hot_, but then I didn't want a boyfriend who attracted all the girls' attention. I would've been totally jealous, even if he ignored all of them.

"We're looking forward to stay single, thank you very much." Yuuki said, trying to make sure that everyone got that straight.

"Hmm." Lauren mumbled. I knew she was trying to ruin our day, but it certainly was _not_ working…okay, maybe it was, but ah well.

The bell suddenly rang, telling the kids to head off to their next class.

I was off to Biology…whoo. My favorite subject. Note the sarcasm. I, of course, with my total smartness and knowledge, did not get lost…!  
Yeah, right. I needed to ask directions how to get there, and still ended up lost. I guess my sense of direction is wearing off today. Angela, being the nice person she is, showed me how to get there.  
I thanked her and stepped into the building, and most of the students were there, and the teacher was there too. It _looked_ like I was late, but I wasn't.  
I went through the whole 'introduction' again. Which I began to hate, I didn't like repeating myself. No matter what. I threw a small smile to where Mike was sitting, he looked sadly over to the spot next to him. Someone was already sitting there.  
I turned to an open seat by the window on the right side. It looked like the only seat left open…someone was sitting next to that empty space.  
"Hi." I said awkwardly.  
He didn't even look at me, all I could see was the back of his head, and that his hand was on his face.

It looked like he was covering his nose…does he need to sneeze?  
I realized that _I_, the nerdy dork person, was sitting next to _Edward Cullen_**.** Yeah, _the_ Edward Cullen.  
"Hi, you're Edward right?" I whispered. The teacher wasn't starting his lecture yet.  
He didn't even take a moment to look at me. What did I do wrong? He barely knows me, and I didn't do anything, but he acts like he hates me.  
I felt a strong negative feeling taking me over. It felt like…rejection? Not a common feeling to feel, but here I was soaking in it. He hurt my feelings… and I actually _cared_.  
I felt my lower lip tug, and I was pouting before I realized it. Yeah, I was childish, but there was no reason for him to _hate_ me.  
The teacher started to talk, and I turned my attention straight towards him. I felt something in my eyes that I didn't recognize until a few moments later were salty tears.  
How'd they get there? I wiped them away and tried to get Edward off of my mind. Trying to forget he's next to me.  
But that's sort of hard…when I could feel his heated gaze practically piercing right into the side of my head. I began to grow self-conscious and almost pulled my knees up to my chest, but I was in school. I couldn't do that, and so, I decided to turn my head to the left.  
But when I looked, all I saw were onyx eyes… Absolutely dark, scary, and…indescribable. He finally broke the gaze when the teacher asked him a question about something that I wasn't listening to.  
I turned my head too, and when I heard him answer the question, my mind was all in a haze. His voice sounded amazing… like something so sweet… Honey was like vinegar in comparison to his voice.  
When he finished talking, the teacher told him he was correct, and carried on with the lesson.  
Then, once again, I felt the gaze that burned my skin. How something so… burning and uncomfortable…be exerted from someone who seemed so… perfect?

The lecture finally finished, and the teacher told us our assignments.

Before the bell even rang, Edward got out of his seat and then suddenly, a few milliseconds later, the bell rang.  
But Edward was fast and out the door in no time. I frowned and smelled my hair. Is there something wrong with it? Is he allergic to cherry blossoms?  
I pondered over these questions when walking through the hallways, and into the gym. Phys. Ed… not my best subject, though some people say I'm pretty good. Yuuki's good too, but we're not the _best_.

I met up with Yuuki, and she had a face that was white and partially green.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her, really concerned.  
"I don't want to go to English anymore." She stated, on the verge of tears it looked like.  
"What? Why?"  
"I sit next to a Cullen boy, and he… well, he scares me. He acts likes he hates my guts or something! But the worst thing is, is that I _care_that he hates me! It's freaky!"  
My mind was suddenly in a whirl. The same _exact_ thing…what's up with the Cullens? Emmaline and Alice seem nice enough; do the rest of their siblings…have problems with us? This was the _best_ first day in the world, notice the sarcasm.  
We were starting badminton in class; Yuuki and I were, of course, partners for this activity.  
We owned all people who went against us, even though we had a million things on our mind.

Class was finally over, and school was out; I raced towards the car in the parking lot, and with Yuuki at my heels.  
I looked two parking spaces to the right of me, and saw the Cullens were backing out of the parking space and onto the road, it seemed like they were in a hurry.  
Yuuki and I went home in silence; we were wondering about the events that happened today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Clues**

**S**oon, Yuuki's and my birthday were happening soon.

How soon? Oh, for me? Ten days, and for Yuuki? Three days.

Yeah, yeah. Yuuki's older than me, and she always uses it against me. But, haha! I am taller than her. So I say "respect your tallers", while she retorts: "respect your elders". Then it gets on to a different subject every time. Like for one thing we're talking about gasoline prices, then we're talking about spatulas. (This is actually an interesting topic to talk about.) Okay, anyway…

Yuuki and I went home before we actually went to the library. (And we didn't know where that was.) Of course, Alicia was home. She goes to the hospital at 7, and she works the 7 to 7 shift. PM to AM. Which is twelve hours, but it helps the house and the family a lot. So…I guess it's cool.

There's something I have always been curious about, but never asked about it. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back…anyways, we're not cats. It's about my family. My mom left so I never got to catch up on my history, and my father, well…he was no help at all.

I decided to gather up my courage and ask my mom everything about me.

"…Mom?" I started to ask. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just asked me a question right there, but what is your other one?" Alicia asked, smiling to herself.

"Can I ask you about the family? Like to learn how I became me?" I asked her, a little uncomfortable about asking. It might be too painful for her to talk about my _dad's_ side.

"Okay… Let's start for where you got your looks." Alicia started, not hesitating at all. "You actually got it from your great-grandfather. Actually, I have some information in a book about him."

Alicia went off to her room, and I took a seat next to Yuuki on the couch. It seemed that Yuuki was as interested into this as I was.

"I can't believe you got your looks from your mom's side!" Yuuki grinned. "I _unfortunately_ got my looks from my dad." She scowled.

"What are you talking about? Of course you got your looks from your mom! Where else did all that beauty come from?" I told her. I wasn't joking; she had her mom's dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Che…! Beauty?! Yeah right!" Yuuki rolled her eyes at me. "I'll be beautiful once I'm not related to my dad, and when is that? Oh, right… NEVER!"

"Shut up. That is not true!" I mean if you had _seen_ Yuuki you would've known that she wasn't ugly like she said she is. And trust me; she is nothing close to ugly. "Come on! Sheesh, you are pretty! Stop ignoring me!"

Yuuki was starting to have a great interest into the table, probably trying to not listen to me.

"Okay, anyways," I started to say, slightly exasperated. "My mom's already down the hallway. I'll talk to you about this later."  
"Here it is!" My mom said, carrying a fairly large book in her arms. She lay the book down and opened to a page that was already marked with: _Hunter Phoenix._ It also had a letters from him to several people. "You could look through it; I need to go run some errands. You should probably look at the letters, I never got the chance! After all these years, never had the time. So, look through the letters and tell me about them!"  
Alicia went through the doors, and I heard the car backing out of the drive way, and accelerating to its destination. I started to look at the letter that was addressed to the future Phoenixes…which included me.  
Yuuki was peering over my shoulder to look at the letter with me. The handwriting on the letter being absolutely perfect, or at least close to it.

Dear Future Phoenixes,

If you may look at the bottom of this letter, you may be able to tell that my name is Hunter Phoenix. I am writing this letter, for I think that the end of my life is drawing near… It had been my choice to write this letter to my future family members, so that people in the future may not forget me.

My full name is Hunter Jude Phoenix. I am the age of seventeen right now, and a young age to be at the brink of death. My father and mother have already died before me. Father dying ten years ago, and my mother dying just a few minutes ago. I had received the news from Dr. Cullen. The Spanish Influenza had hit here, and the war was still raging on as hard as it had started.

I am alone again. Dr. Cullen left the room, saying that I still have a few hours before my life ends. For my future family, who may not have a photo of me…

I have blue eyes that my mother describes as: "shocking." For none of my relatives **ever** had the same color of eyes. I have jet black hair, you may say. A boyish figure, though I am actually quite strong compared to others of my age. Pale white skin, as my mother says: "you look like you've seen a ghost."

And now, it's been a few hours. I have taken a break to writing this letter, and now I wish I shouldn't have. I could feel death creeping in me, and Dr. Cullen staring down at me.

Dr. Cullen is telling me of how my mother begged him to somehow keep me alive, as her death wish…He is telling me what he's going to do…He said he's going to turn me into a —

The letter was cut off at that part! It hadn't shown anything, not even the signature of Hunter!  
Yuuki shuddered behind me. "What do you think happened?"  
I tried to think of the best explanation. "I bet it's just his way of humor! I'm sure he died of old age, but made the letter so that people in the future could get a fright, and boy, did it work!"  
It seems that Hunter isn't the only one in the family that has blue eyes, and jet black hair. So does that mean that Hunter and I are the only ones with blue eyes? Totally cool.  
"Yeah, it did work. It scared me." Yuuki stated, not really paying attention to what I was saying, but staring at the letter intently.  
I followed to where her eyes were gazing, and my eyes opened in shock. Finally noticing the crazy part.  
"Dr. Cullen?" Both Yuuki and I whispered simultaneously.  
I didn't believe it. "Alright, so what? Dr. Cullen… how many Cullens are there in the world?"  
"You're right!" Yuuki said, shaking the thought out of her head. "Of course, how could we be thinking that? Oh look, it's time to go to the library!" She gathered her stuff, and went off to the room to get both of us some jackets.  
I needed to find more information about this, so I had decided to bring the book with me. Of course, being absolutely careful with it…stuffing it in my backpack.  
"Smooth." Yuuki complimented, laughing a bit.  
"I know, huh?" I grinned at her.  
I decided instead of riding with Yuuki, I had wanted to try out my Ducati. So, I had gotten on my bike and rode off to the library… (Not without knowing how to get there.) I had made it there just before Yuuki, about 3 minutes. The library wasn't as far as I thought it would've been.  
I decided to wait for Yuuki, and of course, it only took her about 3 milliseconds to get ready and through the doors of the library. I walked behind her, and I was practically at her heel. There were several people there; though not enough to block the two Cullen females we were supposed to meet here today. Yuuki and I walked up to the two of them and exchanged smiles.  
"Hey." I said calmly. "So, what _exactly_ are we going to do?"  
"Something that we haven't decided yet." Alice commented toward me. I had never expected her to actually talk to me about something. She usually stood there quietly next to Emmaline, but now I can see the kindness and excitement in her liquid topaz eyes.  
"We actually wanted to get to know you guys better." Emmaline added, looking at Yuuki and me straight in the eye. "The library was just a meeting place; would you like to go to the diner right across the road?"  
"Yeah, why not?" Yuuki started, and then at the exact moment… her stomach made a growling noise. "Perfect timing too." She muttered under her breath, smiling sheepishly.  
So we walked across the street, in total silence. Though, it might've been comfortable if it was kept at that. I guess silences were better around us, not barging into anyone's business or problems…  
"Okay, so you guys should order right now." Alice said, her voice sounding absolutely hypnotizing. "My sister and I already ate when we came home." Answering the question that Yuuki and I were about to ask.  
"One salad and one cheeseburger. One green apple slushie and one raspberry ice tea." Yuuki said to the waitress that came by. Then she turned to the sisters in front of us.  
"We already ate." Emmaline said to her. The waitress left, leaving the four of us in complete and total silence.  
"Alright, so let's get started. Who's going to talk first?" I asked the people around me.  
"Actually, you guys will learn about us sooner or later, now is just not the right time to talk about our past." Emmaline said to us, her face in a pained expression.  
I was almost completely sure that it was about her being adopted, and a sob story about her real family… Keyword: _almost._  
"Oh…well, I'll give you a general idea of myself." Yuuki started. "Then you guys can ask questions about me if you need to."  
"Alright, so my full name is Miyuuki Serenity Somoto. My first name is Japanese, and so is my last name… though my family has no Japanese ethnicity in it. I'm sixteen years old, going to be seventeen in three days. My mother's name is Valerie Lynne Smith, until she married my father." Yuuki scowled at the subject of him. "He's Robert John Somoto. I call him Bob… Yeah, that's the end." She said lamely, not really thinking of a better way to finish it.  
It seemed that the Cullen sisters were listening quite well. "So, your birthday is in three days?" Alice asked her.  
"Yeah, it is. Turning seventeen, the one-seven." Yuuki said smiling.  
Emmaline looked at Alice with a cautious look on her face, and Alice returned the glance with an unsure smile.  
"Alright, so Emberlynne, it's your turn." Emmaline encouraged me. "Don't worry, it's not like we're going to tell anyone."  
They both had a sincere and honest look on their face.  
…and I didn't trust them.  
But how would that look to Yuuki?  
I sighed and began to talk. "My full name is Emberlynne Séraphin Phoenix. I go by Ember, thank you very much. I am sixteen right now, and my birthday is in this month like Yuuki, but I'm turning seventeen in ten days. Sometimes I'm called Phoenix, which is my surname. My mother is Alicia Marylle Johnson, 'til she met my dad whose Lucas Kyle Phoenix…and I do _not_ want to talk about him right now." I missed him too much to say anything. "I'm just learning about myself right now, and I have a book about my past relatives in my bag right now."  
I knew I shouldn't have added the last part to the story, but I just _had_ to say it…  
"Really?" Alice said, her amusement looking genuine. "Can we see it? I would love to help you on this."  
I guess the thought of Alice and Emmaline to have the same last name as the Doctor in the letter, overwhelmed me… because right after Alice's sentence, I pulled out the book.  
"I found out that I got my looks from my great-grandfather. His name was Hunter Phoenix." I told them, and then I suddenly remembered them telling me about their siblings in Spanish class… "And wow, he has the same name as your brother, but then again… Hunter is a common name, I suppose."  
"Yeah, of course it is. I mean you said that he was your great-grandfather right? So that must've been at least one hundred years ago, and our brother is only seventeen years old…" Emmaline informed both Yuuki and I.  
I nodded, and what struck me was that…  
Her brother is seventeen years old… the dying age that Hunter said in the letter that he had written.  
I saw that Emmaline was looking over the letter with shocked eyes, but only for a second. She began to have the poker face again, no emotions on it.  
Instead of looking towards the Cullen sisters, I turned my attention to the T.V. near us.  
"Tomorrow's weather is 98% of sunny." The weatherman said. I frowned at this statement, I was hoping for all-year cloudiness/rain. The screen turned to a woman at a desk. "It's going to be a great day for Forks! Our Halloween festival is being set up, and we're all looking for volunteers! So come on down and help us make this year the best one yet!"  
Halloween, I forgot that it's only eighteen days away…  
I love Halloween, not because of the religion, no. I love it because of all the frights and scares you get, and the candy afterwards. Last year, I got a five pound Hershey Bar! It was diabetes in a wrapper! Yuuki and I finished it in one night, without any regrets at all.  
"Hey, do you want to help out?" Yuuki asked me, interrupting my flashback.  
"Yeah, of course!" I said enthusiastically. "How are we going to get there? Maybe Alicia can give us a ride. We don't know where it is."  
I had almost forgotten about the Cullen sisters until Emmaline cleared her throat.  
"Your food's here." She said, as she pushed the burgers to either Yuuki or me.  
"Thank goodness!" Yuuki exclaimed happily, smothering the salad with dressing.  
"Here's your slushie." I said to her, handing over her cup of heaven. I took a sip out of my raspberry ice tea… not bad at all.  
I soon found out how hungry I actually was… I finished my food in oh-eight minutes.  
"Man, you eat slowly." I told Yuuki, she had barely started on her salad.  
"I'm savoring it!" Yuuki retorted. "It's good compared to the food at school."  
"Alright. So we should meet up someplace next week." Emmaline told us. "Maybe somewhere like the park. I like parks. They're so calm and serene."  
"Yeah…hold on… Next week? What's bad about tomorrow?" I asked, not controlling myself of my manners.  
"Since it's going to be sunny for the rest of the week, our family is usually busy during these rare times." Alice explained. "We usually like to go someplace, and sometimes for a whole week."  
I had heard from Angela that the Cullen family liked to take hikes in the forest and the mountains. Dr. Cullen liked to be fit, I'm sure. So my mother will be the _main_(if that's the best way to describe it) doctor at the hospital.  
"Alright. It's fine. I hope you have a nice time for wherever you're going." Yuuki said. "Are you guys busy now, do you need us to leave right now?"  
"No, it's okay. You haven't finished your food yet, and Emmaline needs to get home, she hasn't finished her homework yet. The little procrastinator." Alice said, grinning toward her sister. "So I guess we'll see you next week."  
The two Cullens walked over to a green truck that stood out among the silver and black cars. It looked like that it was Emmaline's car because she was the one who went to the driver's seat.  
After fifteen minutes, Yuuki was finally finished with her food. We walked out of the diner.  
"You know what? Let's go down to the library. Also, I would like to learn more about my…history." I paused at the last sentence…  
…the book!  
I left it at the restaurant! No, wait… I had let the Cullens see it, and I don't remember seeing anything at the table after we left.  
…they took it, but they wouldn't do that! Would they?  
Of course not Emberlynne, that would be completely stupid!  
…Fighting with yourself is a sign of craziness.  
"Hey, where's the book?" Yuuki asked, not expecting the bad news that I was going to tell her.  
"I think the Cullens took it, but it's alright. I'll get it from them next week." I said, hopefully they would bring it back.  
"Yeah, of course." Yuuki said, walking into the library once again. "Let's go make our own library cards."  
We walked over to where we sign up. I stared at the instructions, and found out that there is a two dollar fee to get a library card. I checked my wallet and found no money left because I had paid for our meal.  
"Don't worry, I have some money. About ten dollars left… Man. We need to get some jobs soon." Yuuki told me.  
"…I don't think that high schoolers could get some good jobs. Compared to our jobs at the skating rink, I mean they took teens who were fourteen and up, who needed a job." I explained. "Is there really a nice place to work after school?"  
"Maybe we can work at the library." Yuuki suggested. "This is a nice place, really quiet."  
"Nah, I think I would first think of studies before working." I told her.  
Yuuki sighed in defeat. "Fine, be that way. We'll carry on with our schooling, and then we'll find the most amazing job in the world together!"  
I grinned at her plan. "Of course we will. Because together, we are the invincible and unstoppable duo! No one can put anything between us."  
"Unless it's a bulldozer. I would kindly move out of the way for that." Yuuki said. "I don't want to be crushed."  
I laughed at her comment until I found out that she was serious. "Like that'll ever happen." I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine, whatever." She replied back to me, smiling. "Let's go make our library cards."  
Yuuki grabbed her information and mine and went up to the front desk. She had a small conversation with the lady, and then in two minutes, our library cards were ready to use!  
"I would like you each to choose a four to five digit number for your card. A birthday or anything like that?" The librarian informed us.  
Yuuki and I both grinned at each other. "Is it alright if we use the same code?" Yuuki asked, curiously. I knew where she was going with this.  
The librarian blinked in confusion. "It's alright, but it's advised you don't."  
"When was the last time **we** took advice?" I muttered under my breath.  
"Alright," Yuuki turned her attention to the library, paying none to me. "We'll use the code–"  
"71197." She and I said in unison. It was the day that Yuuki and I had met, and I thought the numbering was funny. Seven-Eleven-Ninety Seven. All numbers ending in "–even". So that day was July 11, 1997.  
"Alright." The library said, putting in the code in the computer. "Everything is set, and there is no limit to checking out books."  
I stared at her in amazement. "No limit? So I could check out the whole library if I wanted to?"  
"You would have to take the books home, and not lose them." She pointed out to me. "But yes, you could."  
Yuuki was already dragging me by my arm when I tried to ask more questions about the library.  
"You are a nerd." Yuuki told me, smiling like a complete idiot.  
"You're a dork!" I said as a come-back, which really wasn't a good one.  
Yuuki just looked at me, and walked off. I swear I could see her shoulder moving in a way that showed that she was laughing. She turned to the section of 'Young Adults.'  
Yuuki was probably looking for some romance/horror or romance/action fiction book. Those are her favorite genres. I love a good fiction book, any book that is non-fiction… I would hate it the minute I find out that it _was_ non-fiction.  
I followed after her, almost losing myself in the shelves of books! This library had every book I've ever read in the past 3 years! It's effing amazing!  
I decided to check out a book I haven't read in a while.  
I found Yuuki after a while at a small and quaint table reading a, well, book.  
She looked up to see me standing there. "Ember! I was just going to look for you!"  
"Why?" I questioned. The book in her hands was huge, and I meant _huge_. It looked like an a million page book!  
"Well, I was just looking for a book, and here is one." Yuuki explained, handing me it..  
The book had no title on the spine or cover. I flipped through the book and started at the first chapter, it was explaining how there was three different types of angels. Dark, light, and twilight. Weird is what I thought, and there was rumored that angels had even lived among the humans. For every one millionth person, there is one angel. So that could be around three thousand, right?  
"Why did you choose the book? How did you know what it was about?" I was confused, I mean the book had no title.  
"Um, well it was the biggest book on the shelf." Yuuki confessed sheepishly. "And Ijust flipped through it."  
"So you took this book…because it was the biggest one?"  
She nodded.  
"Then, what does this have to do with me?" I asked her, slightly confused.  
"Read the list of surnames on page 368." Yuuki told me, in a voice that slightly scared me.  
"What?" I asked, really freaked out right now. Yuuki? Remembering numbers? Freaky, the world has gone psycho.  
I turned to page 368 and saw a _long, long_ list of names. I decided I was too lazy to look at all of them, and so, I turned to page 369, and found the letter 'P.' I couldn't believe what I saw, I mean, yeah, I should've expected it, but my last name was there. In bold letters: **Phoenix.**  
I decided not to notice and turned my glance to the page of what the letter 'S' was on. Now, this, I was entirely blown away by…**Somoto**?! It was either Yuuki was hiding that her last name was here, or she missed it entirely.  
"What kind of list is this?" I asked calmly and sweetly, trying to hide the anxiety in my voice.  
"It's a list of the families that have been rumored to have angels in their past. See, probably if you count… there's maybe around three thousand names in here, more or less." Yuuki explained, more in detail.  
You have _got_ to be kidding me. "Well…there are other Phoenixes that live around the world, and they aren't related to me." I said to her, trying to think of a reason.  
"Doubt it." Yuuki told me.  
"There's Somoto here." I said curtly. It seemed that Yuuki didn't see that because shock flickered on her face for a moment.  
"Other Somotos in the world." She muttered, trying to use what I said against me.  
"Doubt it." I said in a mocking tone. She glared at me for a moment.  
"I'm absolutely serious about this! This is freaky! Check out the book and read it. I know you can, you read too much." Yuuki told me. "You better read it, and I'll read it with you, but I'm a slower reader then you, so you finish it then pass it on to me."  
"You seem more interested into it than I am, so you read it first." I didn't want to read about fictional-facts… that didn't make sense did it?  
"Too bad, you read it first! You're the non-believer! Shun the non-believer." She said, quoting from Charlie and Candy Mountain.  
"I'm not a unicorn." I pointed out.  
"No, you're an angel." Yuuki grinned at the choice of words she decided to use.  
I glared daggers, and I mean _sharp_ daggers at her. I wasn't amused at this at all. "Where did you get this book anyways?"  
"The young adult section." She pointed at the shelf she took the book from.  
"Who wrote the book?" I wasn't holding the book, she was. So I was just wondering if the author was a maniac or psycho path.  
"Doesn't say. It was just there on the shelf. No author."  
"How can you trust this book then?"  
Yuuki rolled her eyes. "What is the probability of our last names being in there?"  
"…" I had no answer, but the probability was pretty low.  
"Let's show the book to the librarian and ask if we could check it out." She walked to the front desk.  
I can't believe she was taking this in so easily! I'm freaking out here! The news came a little too early. I would've probably waited a few…years, decades… anything! Usually, I'm the calm one between the two of us, but I guess that's different right now. I'm gonna go crazy soon, I'm sure of it.  
I met up with Yuuki at the front desk of the library. I heard her talking with the librarian.  
"What do you _mean_ this book isn't registered in this library?" Yuuki asked, her tone having a hint of exasperation.  
"I mean just that. It's not registered; probably someone had left it here. We'll take it just in case someone comes back for it." The librarian said, holding out her hand.  
Yuuki was freaking out. She wanted the book, I could tell, but then she couldn't lie that that book was hers. She was horrible at lying.  
"Um, miss? I left the book right on the table. I had forgotten to tell her that I bought it for her… for her birthday!" I told her, I was totally winging it right now. Hopefully that lie wasn't easily see-through.  
"Oh. Okay, well, happy birthday." The librarian said, giving back the book.  
"Thanks so much." Yuuki said, telling the librarian. I'm sure she was trying to direct the thanks to me as well.  
"You're welcome." I said, as we left the library.  
"You're a life saver." She smiled.  
"I know."  
We walked over to her car and my motorcycle and rode home. I'm sure that tonight is going to be a busy night. We have homework and Yuuki's gonna kill me if I don't start reading the book.  
I walked to the front door, and pulled out my new house key. One that has a design of phoenix on it, because Phoenix is my last name! Clever, eh?  
"What time is it?" I asked her.  
"It's around two o' clock P.M."  
"Alright, so shall I work on homework?"  
"No. Start reading. Now."  
"Fine, fine." I walked towards the book, and flipped to the table of contents. It seemed like a boring information book.  
"Blech, there's no dialogue." I held the book out as if it was a pair of socks covered with manure.  
"It doesn't need dialogue for it to be interesting." Yuuki told me. "Come on, just read it. I'll do half of your homework for you."  
Read a book, and not do half of my homework. It seemed that Yuuki was seriously into this.  
"Nah. I'll read, and I'll do my homework." I told her.  
Her eyes were full of happiness. "Yes! I don't have to do extra work! And you're reading too!" Suddenly her tone became suspicious. "What's the catch?"  
I spoke the truth. "None at all. Promise." I did an 'x' over my heart to prove that I was serious.  
Yuuki looked like she was about to jump for joy. "Yay! I'm gonna go work on my homework." She skipped right over to our room.  
I sighed and started to read the first chapter.

In the world, there are three kinds of angels. Light, dark, and twilight. Light and dark are the most common around us, and there is rumored that the twilight angels may not even exist. Though, according to a psychic that has been having premonitions about angels, twilight angels would be shown to the world every century. The numbers she has said were rumored to be the dates of the arrival of the 21st century (the only numbers she could've gotten), and that there will be only one twilight for every century in the whole world. Though, during the 21st century…two Twilights will show. The numbers the psychic repeated were: ten, sixteen, twenty-three, and nine.—.

I stopped reading, and began to hyperventilate. ten…sixteen…twenty three…nine?  
10-16 & 23- 09. October 16 & 23, 2009.  
Both Yuuki's and my birthday, but what are the odds of that?  
I began to laugh without even noticing it. It sounded hysterical, and I began to talk to the book.  
"What do you want from me? I know, you want to ruin my life! That's what you want!" Talking to books is not what people consider to be 'normal.'  
"Don't look at me like that! Staring at me, trying to get me cra-azy!" I continued and I began to carry the book to Yuuki, in our room.  
She looked over to me when I opened the door, and I was sure I was hyperventilating still, and that my hair was sticking out in stress.  
"What the heck happened?!" Yuuki asked, absolutely terrified by my actions.  
I was trying to find something that would burn the book, and I found those lighter things in the kitchens, not the ones for smokers, it was just a lighter.  
"I am going to burn this thing. It's going to ruin our lives!" I was on the verge of tears right now. I flicked on the lighter and put the lighter against the spine of the book.  
Yuuki ran over to me, and made my hands dropped the book. "You idiot!"  
I was sure she was calling me that because I was burning the book.  
"You could've hurt yourself! You had me worried! Don't do that!" She hit my head and began to examine my hand, she didn't even notice the book.  
I was staring at the sight in front of me. The book…it wasn't burning.  
"Book. Not. Burning." I managed to choke out, before I screamed.  
"Em-Ember… calm down. It's okay. You've heard of magic right?" I nodded. "Okay, so it's a magical book. Magical books can't be hurt. Just like in the Spiderwick Chronicles." She told me. I sort of calmed down after a while.  
"You're gonna take me to a crazy house, aren't you? The ones for nutcases! An asylum!" I complained, it seemed like she had a good reason to.  
"No, no. I won't. I promise." She took me and the book into our room.  
"The dark magic is going to scare me at night." I told her.  
"Why'd you decide fire?" Yuuki asked out of the blue.  
"I don't know." I told her, and I didn't really want to answer.  
"Didn't you go to the doctor once, and when you saw a candle, you started playing with it…but you weren't scared to get burned? You didn't even get burned. And the doctor said that you were a pyromaniac." She laughed. "Your mom told me that story once, and you still are one."  
I frowned. "So what? Is there something wrong with that?"  
Yuuki didn't even answer my question. "After your mom told me that story, I decided to play with fire for a while. I didn't get burned either." Her voice became thoughtful. "Also, remember when we first went to the swimming pool?"  
I nodded and smiled in remembrance.  
"…we stayed underwater for what seemed like a long time, and when your father found us. We told him that we stayed underwater for like an hour, but he didn't believe us. He said that we were just at the snack bar and jumped into the pool when he got back." Yuuki said.  
"So what?!" I was getting sort of annoyed with the things she was telling me, and that just reminded me that my dad didn't trust me at the time.  
"I was reading a chapter in the book," She said. I was going to open my mouth when I noticed that she was explaining now. "It said that angels sometimes, but rarely, experience some of their powers when they are children. From 10-11 years old."  
I was 10 when I tried to burn myself, and Yuuki was 11 when she tried to burn herself, and we were both 11 when we went to the swimming pool.  
"I hate this! Why do we have to be abnormal? I mean _really_ abnormal, like 'not human' normal!" I whined.  
"We may not be human, but still." Yuuki said.  
"Fine, fine. I'm going to work on my homework, and try to finish 8 chapters in that book tomorrow." I was really aggravated, I didn't want to stay and do _work._ I mean, if we are angels, then why are we doing some boring human stuff?  
"Man, I wish we get like… major super powers! Not like not being able to be burnt and being able to hold our breath, I'm sure some other people can do that. I want _super, majorly super_ powers." Yuuki wished while sighing.  
"Yeah, then we didn't have to live the human life." I said, agreeing with her. Maybe I could find some more clues later on… the letter seemed important, but I don't know how.  
"Stop saying that, I'm _amused_ by our lives, from the events, like life-changing ones. One of my favorites, was finally meeting you."  
I grinned. "I remember how we actually met."  
"You were a dork, and just so happened to forget your eraser." Yuuki smiled. "And then I was the hero, and handed you one."  
"It was the one shaped like a panda holding bamboo, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. It was one of my favorites, but you needed one so I let you have it." She said, smiling at her niceness.  
"I still have it." I said, taking out a pretty small chest that shone in the sunlight. "I kept it in here." I inserted the small silver key and turned the lock.  
"Really?" Yuuki asked, surprised. "I still have the box of crayons you gave me. The 64 crayons one, and it has a sharpener on the box."  
"Haha!" I laughed. "That's so weird, I remember having to lie to my dad saying that the teacher was taking it for other people, but then you were right behind me, holding the box!"  
"Sheesh, you're a pretty good liar, I didn't see through that. I was like: 'Uh, I still have the crayons.' You can lie without blinking." Yuuki replied.  
"Yeah! I learned from the best!" I flashed a grin in her direction.  
"When was the last time I lied?" Yuuki asked, grinning. This was a trick question actually.  
"Right now. You're lying about lying." I told her, I was the one who came up with that.  
"Yeah, and now I want some cookies. Let's go raid the kitchen." Yuuki said, getting up. "I love this place. It's carpet everywhere! Except for the kitchen of course. And look what I got!" She showed me the Fun Slides that she got.  
"Aren't Fun Slides something that you can use to skate on carpet?" I asked her, I only saw those on T.V.  
"Yeah, I was just talking about it with Mike, and he had some that he doesn't use since they put wood paneling all over his house."  
"Oh…well, that was nice of him." I commented. We tried the Fun Slides out, and it was really…um…fun. Then we were finally in the kitchen.  
"This place is _huge_." Yuuki said, gazing around. "I never really paid attention, I just wanted some food!"  
I laughed. "Of course. I think the cookies are in the pantry…er, I mean _one_ of the pantries."  
"Oh. Well, let's take a guess at which one it is." Yuuki said. She walked to the third one out of the six pantries. She opened it and there were the cookies, without thinking, she grabbed the M&M cookies and started to feast. "Want some?" She asked, with her mouth full.  
Well, her mouth wasn't _full_, if it was, she wouldn't be able to speak.  
"Uhm. I like white chocolate and macadamia nut." I reminded her. She got the whole box and handed it to me. "What's with the craving?"  
"I just wanted some cookies." She said in defense of herself. "You know how I like cookies, I usually have them every day, but we hadn't had the time ever since we got here." She frowned.  
"Don't worry, Alicia has enough cookies to last us a year." I reminded her, as I looked toward the mountains of cookies in the pantries.  
"Yeah, and ravioli. I like ravioli." Yuuki said, grabbing a can of microwavable ravioli out of the first pantry. "Do you want some?"  
"Do I _like_ ravioli?" I asked, trying to give her a hint. When I said it, it sounded like an obvious question.  
Yuuki nodded and grabbed two raviolis and popped them right into the microwave.  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
I picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Emberlynne…" The voice on the other line said, more of a sound of relief.  
"Uhm, may I ask who this is?" I asked politely.  
"…Ember, you are in so much trouble." The voice said, completely ignoring my question.  
"Who is this?" I asked impatiently.  
"It's your dad."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Facing the Facts**

I was freaking out. Too many stuff were happening!  
"Dad?" I asked, panicked.  
This wasn't supposed to happen, this was not part of the plan! How the heck did he reach me?  
"Your mom told me." He replied as if reading my mind. "You need to come home right now!"  
"Why?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I then noticed my tone sounded whiney, so I decided to calm down for a minute.  
"Young lady! You need to get back here right now!" His tone sounded serious, but I could hear the begging and pleading.  
"No, dad. I'm going to be a legal adult next year anyways." I pointed out.  
"But it's not next year yet!" He said, exasperated.  
"No, it's not." I agreed. "But doesn't mom have part custody over me?"  
He paused for a minute and sighed. "You were always the one to find someway to get what you wanted."  
"Face the facts, Dad. Not what I _wanted_… It's what I _need_. This place is amazing…" I told him. "I wish you could come and visit."  
"So do I, but all the stuff happening here right now. I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll try to visit some time." He said, making a promise.  
"I love you, Daddy." I said, I really missed him right now, but not enough to get out of this place and leave Yuuki and my mom.  
"I love you too, sweetheart. Remember, you'll always be…—" He started.  
"Daddy's little girl." We said in unison. I could hear him laugh a bit, and that made me smile.  
"Goodbye sweetie." He said, his voice breaking a bit on the first word. Goodbye is one of the hardest things we could say.  
"Goodbye is forever, Daddy. Don't forget that." I said reminding him. "I'll see you later."  
This always made my Dad feel better every time I said that. I heard the dial tone, so I put the phone down onto the receiver.  
"You miss him, huh?" Yuuki asked me when I took a bite out of my cookie. "This is all my fault then, right? I'm the bad guy, kidnapping you to come with me, eh?"  
"No!" I denied. "You are so not the bad guy! Nothing is your fault! I was willing to go. It's not your fault, promise me you'll never say that again."  
"I promise I won't _say_ it… that doesn't mean I won't _think_ it." She murmured the last part.  
Of course with my awesome hearing, I heard it. "Ugh. Whatever."  
The microwave started to beep, informing us that the raviolis were done.  
"Here you go." Yuuki said, handing me the little bowl. She still sounded guilty, and looked like she committed a crime.  
"Sheesh, it was _my_ choice. Not yours. Even if you threatened to not be my friend anymore, I would've still came. Even if you threatened me with a_ flamethrower_ or a _tank_, I still would've came." I said to her.  
"Sure. Whatever." She replied, walking into the living room where the T.V. was.  
I sighed then followed right after her. "You know what?"  
She turned to me in curiosity.  
"I was wondering…why the heck did they take it?" I knew that Yuuki knew that I was referring to the book, and the Cullens.  
"I don't know…Maybe because they want to help us?" Yuuki suggested.  
"Also, they barely talk to anybody but themselves at school." I had pointed out. "They could've chosen a bunch of _other_ people, besides us, as their partners. What did they go ahead and do? They chose us. Why?"  
"…Our charm?" Yuuki said. Suddenly we had burst out into a fit of laughter. "Sorry, I said that, it was a bit dorky." She added.  
"That's how you're known, for your dorkiness…" I said to her, smiling a crooked smile.  
"Dorkiness is not a word." She frowned. "At least I know _that_. You're the walking thesaurus."  
I laughed out loud. "Dude, it's _dictionary_. When you know all the words."  
"…whatever." She mumbled as she took some more bites of ravioli. "'Only the rich meaty sauce of Chef Boyardee can tame the beast in you.'" She quoted, taking a piece with a loud _slurp._  
"Okay. I'm gonna go ahead and start reading again." I said, walking toward our room. Towards the book, suddenly I remembered what happened to me before. The spazz attack. I'm not sure if I wanted that to happen again, but I had promised Yuuki that I would read it.  
I sighed and stared at the book, wondering if I should read it just yet. Once again, I promised Yuuki, and I like to keep my promises, so I had went ahead and picked up the book.  
I started where I had left off:

The numbers she has said were rumored to be the dates of the arrival of the 21st century (the only numbers she could've gotten), and that there will be only one twilight for every century in the whole world. Though, during the 21st century…two Twilights will show. The numbers the psychic repeated were: ten, sixteen, twenty-three, and nine—  
Though, nobody has any proof of it yet, and no one knows of the correct timing. The psychic may be considered not to be trusted, for she has gone to an asylum before. An asylum is a mental hospital for incompetent or unbalanced people.  
_More information about the psychic – Page 243.  
_Though, one of the twilight angels (heard from the psychic) had already died a curious death during the 19th century.  
Light angels were known for their healing and cleansing.  
Dark angels were known for their mind control and demonic ruling.  
Twilight angels had a bit of both. Hence the name, Twilight.  
What ever angel part dominated them the most (light or dark) would be able to be identified through the color of their eyes.  
Light angels were to have fair hair. Light, soft, and kind blue eyes, without any kind of intensity at all.  
Dark angels would have jet-black hair. Their eyes would be pitch black, with a great intensity.  
Twilight angels would be able to have a mixture.  
Their appearances could be one reason of how they are spotted. By their beauty. In the moonlight, their skin has a soft glow to it, but not to be noticed by humans as 'unnatural'.

I stopped reading from there. My eyes were getting tired from the information I was already taking in. I could glow in the moonlight? Amazing, truly amazing. What about wings? Do we get those? Important questions that I hope to get answered tomorrow.

I looked outside the window to see the sun perched across the horizon. I guess the raining and cloudiness stops now. I sighed to myself, remembering the sunny days and beautiful nights of Spring, Texas. I lived right by the lake in my subdivision. Memories were crashing down into the depths of my mind.

I remember walking through the halls of my two-story home. Paintings were hanging from the walls. The majority of them were paintings that my mother made while she took art in college. That's when my parents had first met.

Another time was when I finally made a promise that for a week, I would wake up early enough to see the sunrise. I wanted to do it for the rest of my days, but I got too lazy.

More memories were overwhelming me as I laid in a more comfortable way on my bed. I sighed to myself, and yawned right afterwards. Tears were flowing through, and I thought it was because of the yawn. I finally figured out it was because I had left my home, the home I grown to love and finally settled into. Though, most of my home is with me now. My mother, my (newly found, and old) friends, the weather… Almost everything is agreeing to what I want now. Most people would want more. I guess I'm just one of those people who have what they want, and want what they have.

I had three-fourths of my life with me now. My father was the one-fourth I had been missing. As the tears slipped out, I realized that my life wasn't in fourths anymore…

It was in fifths.

I began to realized that I was to find that 'perfect soul mate' of mine. Tears flowed faster than it had before… It would be harder to have a relationship to the fact that I'm not human. When I thought of soul mate while I was a child, I began to think of a Happy Fairy-Tale Ending. With a large wedding, everything centered around me.

That was when I was younger. I now know that love doesn't have a happy ending… because it doesn't end. This was going to be a lot more work that I had hoped for. Fulfilling my parents' wishes of finishing school, working to find more about angels, staying connected with friends, and finding that one person for me.

I noticed that I was drowned in my memories because I noticed that Yuuki was now in the room. She had her pajamas on, and her eyelids were drooping. "Turn off the light…" She groaned.

I laughed. I changed into my pajamas, and turned off the lights.

The dream awaiting me was too much to handle.


End file.
